Dog in The Park
by Mikila2
Summary: Trunks encounters a dog while at the park with Vegeta. Makes more sense if you've seen "Bio-Broly" Short one-shot family moment.


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

A/N: I have published before under the name "Mikila", but I was unable to get back into that account. This is my first story published since 2002 and it's a very short one-shot. I got the idea after seeing the Bio-Broly movie (that's where you learn Trunks has a "problem with dogs" and I just had to toy with Vegeta's reaction to that). I probably wont be posting here like I used to in 2002, but I do have several things I've worked on or am working on and as I get further along I might publish them. I also have updates to older stories, but I'm still trying to figure out if I can post those without removing the old ones. I still don't believe I'll ever top "For the Love of a Child", but that's just my own opinion. Anyway, thanks to anyone that enjoys reading this or has enjoyed the stuff I posted 6 years ago.

**Dog in the Park**

Trunks examined the ball he had found in the park. His father was standing, as usual, against the tree in the corner, looking in the opposite direction. Trunks often wondered what he thought about over there, but he never stopped moving long enough to contemplate it. Today he'd already exhausted all the play equipment and run around the park six times just for the fun of running in a large area. It had been close to an hour, which is all his father told him he could have. That was plenty anyway! Vegeta rarely spent time with him outside of training or meals.

"Dad, catch!" Trunks threw the ball toward his father.

Without ever turning his gaze, Vegeta released one arm from its perpetual folded stance and caught the ball just before it hit him in the head. Slowly he turned his gaze to his son, who was running toward him with delight.

"I found it on the other side of the park. We could play catch."

"I don't play," Vegeta turned again and dropped the ball. It rolled a few inches from his feet.

Trunks was disappointed. His father rarely interacted with him even when he did take him places. It was lonely. He wished he had a big brother like Goten did; somebody he could talk to and play with. As much as he would have liked that from his father, it just wasn't his personality.

Trunks gasped and jumped, turning his attention behind him as he heard a bark. Approaching was a large, hairy black dog. The hairs on his neck stood up. He'd had a fear of dogs for as long as he could remember. More accurately, a fear of big dogs. At home he'd had a few little dogs, and he'd been around a puppy or two without being bothered, but big dogs... there was just something about them. Possibly it was the fact that they were close to his own size and their teeth were so large. The ear piercing bark they all seemed to have sent chills up his spine too.

"Dad...," Trunks was hardly even aware he'd said anything. His eyes were fixed intently on the animal coming closer to him, and with every move he felt more and more tense and unsafe.

"What is it, son," Vegeta was mildly irritated as he turned his vision again.

Suddenly Trunks gasped and lunged behind Vegeta's legs, shaking a little.

Vegeta was surprised. He'd never observed his son behave in such a way. "What on earth are you afraid of?!"

Trunks let out a nervous breath and clutched his father's leg, still intently fixing his vision on the dog, which was almost in front of them now. "Get back!" he tried to shoo, the dog, but it had no affect.

Vegeta looked with surprise at the dog, and then back to his son. "...Do you mean to tell me you've fought Majin Buu and Broly, yet you're afraid of a dog?!" Vegeta could hardly believe it. This dog was no threat at all!

Trunks looked up at him. He hadn't really thought about it, but it was true. He didn't really have any reason to fear, yet... he did. His father must have been ashamed of him! Embarrassed, Trunks turned red and looked away with a little bit of hurt. He was quick to jump once again, however, when the dog barked and bared its teeth.

"Shoo, mut!" Vegeta was a bit disgusted.

Again it barked and growled, ignoring Vegeta and moving around back of him where Trunks was still trying to hide. With an irritated growl, Vegeta turned and lifted Trunks onto one shoulder, holding him steady by the legs with one arm.

"Get lost!" Vegeta formed a small blast in his other hand.

The dog looked up with confusion. It almost seemed to notice the blast and opted to run off before Vegeta fired it. Instead Vegeta pulled it back and smirked, satisfied.

Trunks blinked a couple of times. It had seemed so easy for his father. Not only that, but he was holding him! Trunks didn't remember his father ever picking him up! It did make him feel much safer, but it was embarrassing and he couldn't help turning red again.

Satisfied that the dog was gone, Vegeta placed Trunks back on firm ground and began walking. He knew Trunks would follow. It was rather amusing that his son was so strong and yet feared a little animal, but he was only a child. He would grow out of it when he got older.

"Your hour is up. Let's go."

Trunks blinked a couple more times, then began following, a feeling of warmth in his heart.


End file.
